A warehouse can store items for commercial entities, such as manufacturers, wholesalers, and transport businesses. The items can correspond to various goods, including raw materials, parts or components, and finished products. As such, the warehouse may store pallets holding various items in storage and may further include loading docks that enable the loading and unloading of goods from delivery trucks or other types of vehicles for storing pallets.